Of Ferrets, Weasels, and Lightning Bolts
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Unrelated One-shots and Drabbles focused on the threesome Harry, Draco, and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

"This will never work," Draco muttered for what seemed like a thousand times.

Harry rolled his eyes an annoyed look on his face. "You keep saying that."

"Because it's true, you're just too dense to realize it."

"I'm not dense!" Harry cries giving Draco a glare.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't believe that you can say that with a straight face,"

Harry opened his mouth to make a retort only for the door knocking to interrupt him.

Harry and Draco looked at each other nervously before Harry stood up from the chair and walked over to open the door.

Harry opened the door and came face to face with his best friend Ronald Weasley, causing him to gulp and starred at Ron nervously.

"What? Do I have something on me?" Ron asked, putting a hand on his left cheek.

"Oh no you're fine, sorry, just thinking, come on in." Harry said moving aside to let Ron in.

Ron looked at Harry as though he had just grown a second head only to shrug and come inside.

"So, uh, yeah, come on in and make yourself at home," Harry said, walking with Ron to the living room where Draco was waiting.

"Thanks, so how's everything going? Haven't seen you lately," Ron said as they reached the living room.

"Fine, I just needed some vacation time away from the Ministry," Harry replied.

"Yeah, totally understand that," Ron said with a grin.

When they entered the living room Draco stood up to face Ron.

"Hello Ron, how have you been?" Draco asked, putting out his, hand causing Ron to look shook it after a slight hesitation and smiled uncertainly. "Things have been going well, thanks for asking Draco."

Hearing, Ron say Draco's name made Harry smile happily. When Harry and Draco had first started dating Harry had told all of his friends, but especially Ron to show Draco respect, and same with Draco, he had told Draco to show his respect.

"So, um, Ron, there was a specific reason why we wanted you to visit us today," Harry said, waving at Ron to take a seat which he did.

Harry and Draco sat down as well and glanced at each other; Harry bit his lower lip and sighed before continuing.

"Well, we've been dating for three years as you know, and things have been going great with us, but we've both been feeling as though something is missing in our lives..." Harry trailed off looking uncertain as to where to continue.

"Oh look I want to help you two out, but I'm not a relationship expert, maybe you should ask Hermione or one of my brothers, or even Ginny for help." Ron said looking uncomfortable.

"We don't want to ask Hermione or one of your siblings for help, we want to ask you," Draco replied sounding more confident than Harry felt.

"I don't understand why you would want my he-" Ron stopped as he was interrupted by Draco.

"We don't want your help, we want you!"

"Draco!" Harry gasped, looking at him with shock.

"What? You were taking too long to explain things to him," Draco said, looking calm about the whole thing.

"Wait, what do you mean that you want me?!" Ron asked looking confused.

"Merlin, both of you are dense!" Draco declared moving over to where Ron was sitting and kissed him on the lips.

Harry blushed as he watched, a hungry look showing in his eyes, but not for food.

Ron pulled back breathlessly, a look of shock on his face.

"We've wanted you for a long time, we just didn't know it yet until now, will you please join us in our relationship?" Harry asked softly.

Ron blinked owlishly and bit his lip as he thought things through.

"I've known ever since I dated Lavender that I was interested in men, the relationship with Lavender never felt right with me. I...I have thought of the two of you in a romantic way, but I never thought that I could be in a relationship with two people at once before; but now." Ron trailed off looking at his lap.

"And now?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to try," Ron whispered looking frightened.

"Good that's what we were hoping that you'd say, but we were worried." Draco admitted.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

"What any couple wants; to be loved, to have trust, a future of happiness and a ton of memories that we can have with each other." Harry said a smile on his face.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are such an emotional Gryffindor, but essentially yes, that's what we want."

"That's what I want as well," Ron said blushing bright red.

"Good I'm glad, because that's exactly what you're going to get with us," Draco said with a smirk as Harry moved over to sit with Ron and Draco.

* * *

A/N: For the OT3 Boot Camp Challenge with Future. The Variety Drabble Challenge For the If You Dare with Smirk, For the Favorite Era Boot Camp with Romantic. For the Triad Diversity Boot Camp with Lavender, For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Chair


	2. Chapter 2 True Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

Ron had always thought that Harry was attractive and Draco Malfoy most definitely so, and as a result he had never given himself a chance to try anything with either one of them, and then the fact that they were already in a relationship, he figured that they wouldn't be interested, but now that they were interested in starting a relationship with him, it scared him. It was exciting to think about, but it was also very scary to think about.

He knew that he wasn't the smartest person around; he wasn't even good at expressing his emotions. Heck, his first and only relationship until now had been with Lavender Brown, and that had ended horribly.

He hadn't been in a relationship since her, and now he was with not just one person, but with two.

He was terrified that he was going to blow this up and then not only would he be out of a relationship, he would more than likely lose one of his best friends as well. And that scared him more than anything.

"Ron, are you alright?" Ron jumped and whirled around to come face to face with Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"Merlin, you startled me, Harry!" Ron exclaimed; moving over to the kitchen table to sit down.

"Sorry," Harry apologized softly, moving over to where Ron was sitting and taking a seat next to him.

"What were you thinking about so hard there?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron frowned, a worried look on his face before he shook his head. He was being ridiculous. If there was anyone who wouldn't judge him it would be Harry.

"I'm just nervous that I'm going to mess things up," Ron admitted.

Harry's eyes widened with surprise before giving Ron a sympathetic smile.

"I know exactly how you feel, I thought I'd mess this up as well. Draco and I talked about it though, and we realized that while we might make mistakes, as long as we're honest with each other and truly love each other, we can work things out." Harry told him.

"And you're happy and really in love with each other?" Ron asked.

"We are," Draco replied. Ron and Harry turned around and saw Draco leaning casually against the doorway, his eyes moving to Ron's face, a look of desire in them.

"It has been difficult with us, it definitely hasn't been easy, but then again true love never is. We've never added a third person in our relationship before, and I'm sure that we'll all make new mistakes, but as long as we learn from our mistakes and grow we'll be fine," Draco said confidently.

"You sound so sure of yourself," Ron muttered.

"That's because I am," Draco replied, causing Harry and Ron to roll their eyes fondly.

"We'll be fine, sure we'll make mistakes, but every couple does," Harry said, standing up from the chair and walking over to Ron; causing him to stand up as well, and wrapping his arms around his waist, causing the both of them to blush.

Ron froze as he stared down at Harry's eyes. He kept forgetting how short Harry was.

"Can I, can I kiss you?" Ron asked, stuttering a little and turning even redder.

Harry blushed, but smiled. "We're in a relationship now, you don't have to ask."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ron said sheepishly.

"You don't have to apologize for asking me if we can kiss," Harry said with a laugh, causing Draco to laugh as well, making Ron feel all tingly inside.

Ron looked up at Draco and grinned. "You should laugh more," he said, causing Draco to blink and look at him with surprise.

Ron tilted Harry's chin up and bent down for a kiss.

* * *

For the OT3 Boot Camp with True Love.

For the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp with Excitement.

For the Family Bootcamp Challenge with Hard


End file.
